Say You Love Me
by RenataHigurashi
Summary: "Katakan kau mencintaiku Sesshomaru." Tidak ada jawaban satu katapun yang keluar dari sang Daiyokai dan pergi meninggalkan Kagome sendirian. Sakit yang Kagome terima dan akhirnya kembali pulang kerumahnya sambil menangis.


**SAY YOU LOVE ME**

Disclaimer : Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Sesshy is Mine ekkeke~

* * *

"Katakan padaku Sesshomaru, apakah kau mencintaiku?" Kagome menatap Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru ini ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan." Sesshomaru berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Sesshomaru, apakah ini hanya sebuah permainan untukmu?" Kagome berteriak dan amarahnya memuncak.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu Sesshomaru. Apakah ini hanya permainan atau ini nyata?" Kagome bertanya dengan air mata yang jatuh dari matanya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu jika kau mencintaiku, Sesshomaru." Kagome menghapus air matanya dan Sesshomaru menghentikan langkah kakinya lalu berbalik menatap wajahnya. Sesshomaru menatap Kagome dengan tatapan yang penuh emosi. Mata emas milik Sesshomaru menatap ke dalam jiwa Kagome. Saling menatap tanpa berkata apapun.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi." Kagome berlari meninggalkan Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru terdiam di tempat dan perkataan Kagome yang terakhir sangat menusuk hatinya. Ia melihat Kagome meninggalkannya dan ingin menyusulnya untuk memegang tangannya lalu memeluknya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan, bahkan ia tidak tahu apakah ia benar mencintai Kagome.

 **\- FLASHBACK** -

Langit dikala itu gelap dengan hujan yang cukup deras membasahi pepohonan dan dirinya. Kagome tersesat di bawah guyuran hujan untuk mencari tempat berteduh karena Inuyasha pergi entah kemana dan Miroku menyusul Sango pergi ke desanya untuk membantu para warga dari bahaya siluman yang mengancam.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome melihat Sesshomaru sedang duduk bersandar di dalam gua dengan berlumuran darah yang jatuh dari tangan kirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, miko?" Sesshomaru melihat Kagome basah kuyup karena guyuran hujan. Rambut hitam pekatnya basah menutupi sebagian wajahnya, sisa tetesan air hujan mengalir dari wajahnya dan jatuh menuju lehernya.

"Um, aku tersesat." Kagome menjawab dengan melihat mata sang Daiyokai.

"Dimana Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru bertanya dengan nada yang serius.

"Aku tidak tahu." Kagome memalingkan wajahnya dari Sesshomaru.

"Apakah ia tidak menjadikanmu pasangannya?" Sesshomaru masih menatap sang miko.

"Uh.. tidak." Kagome menjawab dengan sedikit gugup.

"Kau tidak berpacaran dengannya?" Sesshomaru terus bertanya.

"Tentu tidak." Kagome menjawab sedikit tertawa. Sesshomaru terdiam dan memikirkan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana dengan luka di tanganmu?" Kagome bertanya dengan melihat darah yang masih menetes dari tangan Sesshomaru.

"Akan sembuh dengan sendirinya." Sesshomaru menjawab.

"Aku bisa menyembuhkannya untukmu." Kagome berbicara dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jika kau menginginkannya." Secara umum Sesshomaru tidak pernah menerima bantuan dari siapapun apalagi dari seorang manusia.

"Um.. jika tidak keberatan bolehkah kau melepaskan baju bajamu?" Kagome bertanya dengan gugup. Pikirannya melayang jauh saat ia menyadari bahwa ia bisa dekat dengan Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru melepas semua baju besi yang menempel ditubuhnya dan memindahkan Tokijin lalu disususul Tenseiga untuk di letakkan disampingnya. Sesshomaru melihat Kagome duduk berlutut di depannya.

"Aku akan sedikit lebih dekat." Kagome mengambil nafas dan melihat Daiyokai yang menatapnya. Sesshomaru mengangguk dan melihat wajah Kagome memerah, mata biru bertemu warna emas milik Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru memiliki tubuh yang besar dari yang ia bayangkan dan mulai membersihkan darah yang menempel di baju putihnya. Kagome mencoba mengatur ritme nafasnya saat ia menarik perlahan-lahan baju Sesshomaru kebawah sampai melewati pergelangan tangannya dan melihat luka yang begitu dalam. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat dada Sesshomaru yang indah yang sedikit terkena noda darah. Kagome mulai menggosok kulit Sesshomaru untuk membersihkan darahnya dan membilasnya dengan kain yang sudah ia sediakan sebelumnya didalam mangkuk berisi air. Ia menekan jari jemarinya dengan lembut di dada Sesshomaru dan wajah Kagome mulai memerah. Kagome tersenyum saat membersihkan sisa darah yang menempel di tubuh Sesshomaru dan melihat wajah Sesshomaru yang sedang melihatnya.

"Aku berjanji, ini hanya sedikit sakit." Kagome perlahan menaikan kedua tangannya, energi berwarna merah muda keluar dari tangannya dan diletakkan di depan dekat dengan bahu Sesshomaru. Tangan kecilnya nyaris menutupi luka saat ia mendorong kekuatan yang ia miliki untuk menyembuhkan luka Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru melihat apa yang miko itu lakukan dan matanya melihat kebawah pancaran warna merah muda di bahunya. Melihat bahwa lukanya yang dalam sudah mulai menutup dan sembuh sempurna. Sesshomaru melihat Kagome lebih dekat tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Sudah selesai." Kagome senyum melihat Sesshomaru lalu memalingkan wajahnya dan bangkit berdiri.

"Jika kau tidak merasa lelah, kau bisa berada disini untuk sementara." Suara lembut Sesshomaru tidak seperti biasanya.

"Oke." Kagome tersenyum gugup.

Sesshomaru berdiri dan menatap Kagome, tatapan matanya membuat Kagome tersipu malu. Kagome gugup saat Sesshomaru sudah berada tepat di di hadapannya. Jantungnya semakin berdebar saat punggungnya menyentuh dinding gua dan matanya menatap Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru ini tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu miko. Entah mengapa, tetapi Sesshomaru ini menginginkan untuk..." Sesshomaru mengangkat dagu Kagome untuk melihat iris birunya yang indah. Sesshomaru mengunci bibirnya dengan Kagome yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding.

"Ayo lakukan." Kagome mengambil nafas panjang untuk meredakan jantungnya yang tidak bisa berhenti berdetak kencang. Sesshomaru terkejut dengan jawaban sang miko, mulai mencium bibirnya dan memeperdalam ciuman dengan lidah yang saling menyapa satu sama lain. Tangan Kagome meremas kimono Sesshomaru dan Sesshomaru memeluk Kagome untuk lebih dekat kepadanya. Kagome merintih saat Sesshomaru memeluknya dengan sangat erat dan merasakan tubuh besarnya berada di hadapannya. Matanya terbuka saat merasakan tangan Sesshomaru menyentuh dadanya. Kagome mengerang dan melepaskan ciumannya.

"Jangan berhenti." Kagome berbisik dan Sesshomaru tersenyum sesaat bibir mereka bertemu kembali dengan sangat cepat. Kagome meletakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh rambut silver milik Sesshomaru dan ciuman semakin intensif dengan tangan Sesshomaru meraba seluruh tubuh Kagome. Bibir Sesshomaru bergerak turun ke lehernya dan tangan besarnya membuka semua pakaian yang Kagome kenakan. Sesshomaru merebahkan Kagome dan tepat berada di antara kedua kakinya. Sesshomaru menggeram saat ia menemukan apa yang ia inginkan dan perlahan-lahan ia mendorong ke dalam naik dan turun yang membuat sekujur tubuh Kagome menggigil, Sesshomaru menghantam pinggulnya dengan keras dan cepat. Kagome gemetar lagi, Sesshomaru sangat dekat sekarang dan mendorong lebih cepat mencapai ke tingkat kegilaan yang tinggi.

"Milikku." Sesshomaru menggeram diantara kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

"Milikmu." Kagome teriak sesaat mencapai klimaksnya. Sesshomaru membaringkan tubuhnya di atas Kagome dan meletakkan keningnya di atas kening Kagome. Sesshomaru menggulirkan badannya dan sekarang Kagome tepat berada di atas dadanya. Sesshomaru melihat ke wanita yang ada di sampingnya, membelai lembut rambut hitam pekatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kagome berbisik dan terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Apakah ini cinta...?" Sesshomaru melihat Kagome yang sedang tidur di pelukannya dan mencium keningnya. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam diam dan tidak lama ia tertidur, mimpi sang miko mengisi di dalam kepalanya.

 **\- END FLASHBACK** -

Kagome berdiri disamping sumur tua dengan air mata yang masih membasahi pipinya. Sudah hampir dua minggu berlalu sejak ia mengatakan ia mencintai Sesshomaru dan sekarang ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia telah jatuh cinta pada Sesshomaru dan telah melakukan hal yang bodoh jika Sesshomaru hanya mempermainkannya. Ia menyeka air matanya dan sudah siap duduk di mulut sumur tua untuk pulang ke rumahnya dan melupakan apa yang membuat hatinya terasa sangat sakit.

Sesshomaru melihat Kagome dari atas ranting pohon, Kagome melihat Sesshomaru dengan mata berkaca-kaca sebelum lompat ke dalam sumur tua. Pancaran sinar warna biru keluar dari dalam sumur menandakan Kagome sudah pergi. Sesshomaru mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah membuat Kagome menangis dan berjalan ke tepi sumur dan melihat kekosongan. Wangi aroma tubuh Kagome masih terasa disisi sumur di terpa angin yang bertiup di sekelilingnya. Mengapa dadanya terasa sangat sakit? Ia merasakan sesaat sebelum Kagome melihatnya dan menghilang ke dalam sumur, apa karena ia tidak mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya. Sesshomaru selalu memikirkannya, setiap saat ia terpisah jauh karena ia mencintai Kagome. Pagi ini saat ia melihat mata Kagome dan mengetahui ia adalah penyebab kesedihannya menjadikan Sesshomaru merasa bersalah, karena ia mencintai Kagome. Sesshomaru tidak pernah merasakan perasaan cinta sebelumnya dan tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya. Sesshomaru akan mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan saat Kagome kembali nanti, ia akan pergi menemuinya dan akan berjuang untuknya. Sekarang ia menyadari bahwa ia sangat mencintainya.

Dua minggu berlalu sejak kepergian miko kecilnya itu, Sesshomaru merasa sangat merindukannya. Setiap saat ia selalu berdiri di atas pohon disisi sumur tua untuk menanti Kagome kembali dan Kagome tidak kunjung kembali. Inuyasha berdiri di sisi sumur untuk menjemput Kagome karena ia sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Ia mengizinkan Kagome pulang kerumahnya tapi tidak selama ini, Inuyasha duduk di samping sumur untuk menanti Kagome kembali dan melihat sekeliling untuk memastikan tidak ada siluman satu pun yang mendekat. Ia berdiri saat melihat cahaya berwarna biru keluar dari dalam sumur dan melihat senyum Kagome.

"Kau menghilang begitu lama Kagome." Inuyasha senyum dan menurunkan tangannya untuk di tangkap oleh Kagome, secepatnya Inuyasha menarik Kagome keluar dari dalam sumur.

"Maaf. Kau merindukanku?" Kagome tersenyum dan meletakkan tas kuningnya diatas rumput disamping sumur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sesshomaru? Kau tidak seharusnya berada disini!" Inuyasha menyadari kedatangan saudara tirinya itu dan berbicara dengan tegas.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru ini ingin berbicara dengan miko." Sesshomaru menjawab dengan memberikan tatapan mengerikan.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi, kau pikir kau bisa menggantikan tempatku? Kagome adalah milikku." Inuyasha berteriak di hadapan Sesshomaru.

"Beraninya kau mengatakan ia milikmu ketika kau menghianatinya pergi dengan miko yang sudah mati itu dan kembali saat miko itu sudah pergi ke dunianya." Sesshomaru membentak Inuyasha.

"Aku mohon Inuyasha, ini masalah pribadi antara diriku dan Sesshomaru. Kau boleh pergi dan tinggalkan aku sendiri dengan Sesshomaru." Kagome berbicara dengan lembut kepada Inuyasha. Inuyasha dengan berat hati meninggalkan Kagome dengan saudara tirinya yang arogan itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Kagome bertanya langsung di hadapan Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru ini tidak pernah melupakan malam itu, meskipun dengan susah payah untuk menyangkalnya, tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu membuat hubungan kita hancur. Sesshomaru ini tidak pernah merasakan apapun seperti yang kau lakukan selama ini. Sesshomaru ini hanya ingin menjagamu, selalu berada disisimu dan mencintaimu." Sesshomaru berbicara dengan lembut di hadapan Kagome.

"Sesshomaru ini menginginkan dirimu untuk selalu berada di sisinya selamanya. Untuk menjadikanmu pasangannya, membesarkan keturunannya bersama. Sesshomaru ini menyadari bahwa sangat mencintaimu pada saat pertama kita di malam itu dan kau menyerahkan semuanya untukku. Sesshomaru ini berharap kau akan memaafkannya atas kesalahan yang sudah ia lakukan. Perkenankan Sesshomaru ini membuktikan niat tulusnya." Sesshomaru berkata sambil memegang tangan Kagome.

"Sesshomaru, apakah itu benar?" Kagome tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

"Setiap kata." Sesshomaru menatap mata biru Kagome. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat Sesshomaru mengangkatnya dan mencium bibirnya. Tangan besarnya merangkul tubuhnya dan kaki Kagome merangkul di pinggangnya sambil melanjutkan ciumannya. Insting dalam dirinya berteriak untuk segera menjadikan ia pasangan selamanya dan ingin Kagome menjadi bagian dari dirinya. Ciuman semakin dalam dan panas dengan teriakan kecil yang keluar dari Kagome dan menginginkan lebih.

"Maukah kau menjadi pasangan Sesshomaru ini dan selamanya menjadi milikku Kagome?" Sesshomaru memeluk Kagome dengan erat.

"Jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku, kumohon Sesshomaru." Kagome memohon.

"Maukah kau menjadi pasangan Sesshomaru ini?" Sesshomaru mengulang pertanyaannya untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

"Iya. Aku mau menjadi pasanganmu." Kagome menatap Sesshomaru dengan tatapan bahagia.

"Milikku." Sesshomaru mencium keningnya sebelum menurunkan Kagome di atas kedua kakinya.

~THE END~

* * *

Sesshy : Yang barusan sangat memalukan.

Me : Oh no! Ini terjadi begitu saja. Gomen Sesshy-sama.

Sessshy : Kali ini Sesshomaru ini memaafkanmu.

Me : *Big Hug and Kiss*

Holla minna~ gomen setiap ketemu fic saya selalu bertemakan Romance. Yep that's the point bc i Love scene fluffy Sesshy and Kags. I hate sad ending, angst and hurt. Lagipula saya kurang bisa mendeskripsikan bertarung itu seperti apa hehe dan story chapter nya akan saya apdet as soon as possible dengan mencakup semua tema yang ada di Animanga Inuyasha.

Still with me yaaa.. Review kalian sangat berarti bagi saya. So, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak.

Terimakasih ^.^


End file.
